


How Much Is Enough

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rating: NC17, Shounen-ai, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Otabek's a DJ and Yuri thinks that shit is really fucking cool, but Otabek's all like hey you can't come to the club I work at, you're too young and it'll get me in trouble, but hey, Yuri's a little shit who shows up anyways and gets Otabek fired for letting a minor into the club. Yikes. Now this boy's gotta make that shit up to him.





	1. Chapter One

“Please? I really want to go.” Yuri pouted, his legs kicked up in Otabek’s lap as they sat on the sofa. Otabek had moved to Russia a few months ago and gotten an apartment a few blocks down from Yuri’s, so they could be together without all the long distance. It had been really nice. They shared the same rink now and Yuri got to come and sleep over whenever he wanted to. Recently, Otabek had found a local rock club that hired him as a DJ, so he could keep his hobby and make some extra cash, which was helpful now that he was living on his own and a lot of his skating salary went to his coach. The only catch was that the club was 18 and over and Yuri was still 17. “It sounds so cool, just help me get in.”  
“I already told you no. It’s a big deal sneaking in a minor. They could fire me.”  
“Come on you big jerk, I’m trying to be supportive.” Yuri huffed, leaning his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “What’s the point in having a big sexy boyfriend who DJ’s and rides motorcycles if I can’t even come see you?”  
“You’ve seen me do it once before.”  
“And it was awesome, I want to see it again.” Yuri pressed a kiss against the side of Otabek’s neck. “You were just complaining that I’ve been too grumpy lately. You know how I get when you do all that cool stuff, don’t you want that?”  
“You know, you could just be nice instead of using it as a bargaining chip.”  
“If I’m nice will you let me into the club?”  
“No.”  
“Bekaaa.” Yuri groaned, taking his legs off of his lap and flipping his position, lying down with his head there instead.   
“I’ll do something with you tomorrow to make up for it alright?” Otabek said, running his hand through Yuri’s hair.   
“Mm.” He sighed, shutting his eyes. “Okay I’ll shut up about it if you keep playing with my hair like that.”   
“Yeah?” Otabek laughed. “You’re such a weirdo. I’ve never met anyone who liked this so much.”  
“It’s just relaxing, I like your hands.” Yuri blushed, looking off to the side at the TV to avoid the lovey dovey look in Otabek’s eyes. “Can you take me on the motorcycle before you go today? We were both too busy with practice this week and now you’re working tonight.”  
“I love when you admit to missing me.” Otabek teased, twirling a strand of Yuri’s soft blonde hair around his finger and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We can do that. Do you want to go now?”  
“Um…” Yuri’s face flashed red. “Can we wear the matching jackets?”  
“You know for all you complain, you’re starting to get pretty lovey dovey on me.”  
“Shut up, I am not. They just look cool.”  
“You’re adorable.” Otabek sighed, taking his hand away so Yuri could sit up. “I’ll go get them, get your shoes on.”  
Yuri nodded and watched him go with pink cheeks. He still felt pretty bummed. It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle Otabek saying no or anything, he just felt like Otabek didn’t want him to be there for some reason and that thought made his stomach hurt. Maybe if they went out and had a nice time together, he’d let him come.   
“Alright here you go you big softie.” Otabek said, tossing Yuri a leather jacket and sliding into his own. “You want to go to our spot?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri smiled as he put the jacket on, standing up to toe on his shoes as well. There was a park right outside of town that they liked to ride through. It had a small waterfall and there usually wasn’t anyone around. It was a little bit of a happy place for Yuri whenever he was overwhelmed and it was nice to share it with Otabek.   
They left the apartment and went downstairs to the parking garage where Otabek kept his motorcycle.   
“Here.” Otabek said, tossing him a helmet.   
“Do I really have to?” Yuri crinkled his nose. “It makes my hair look stupid.”  
“Put it on. Your grandpa would have my head on the mantel if you got hurt.” He pressed a kiss against Yuri’s cheek and strapped his own helmet on, climbing onto the motorcycle and starting it up.   
Yuri put the helmet on and took a seat behind Otabek, wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling as they pulled out of the parking space and sped out onto the street. He loved their motorcycle rides. They always made him feel so cool. He was hoping that Otabek would teach him how to ride soon, but Otabek treated him like such a kid sometimes, he might not let him. “Can we go faster?” He asked, grinning as Otabek drove them through town.   
“Just a little.” Otabek revved the engine and Yuri clung to him a bit tighter.  
Yuri leaned his head against him and shut his eyes, feeling the cool air whip against them. Otabek was just so fucking cool. He’d never tell him that, but it was definitely what made him fall in love with him at first. He gave Otabek a squeeze and felt himself blushing the whole way to the park.   
When they got there, Otabek drove them through the natural trail over to the edge that overlooked the waterfall. It wasn’t very high up, they could easily just drop down from it to get to the water, but the view was nice and the space was secluded.   
Yuri hopped off the motorcycle and took the helmet off, shaking out his hair and taking a seat on the ground, leaning back against the big tree.   
Otabek sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad you showed me this place. I always like it here.”  
“Me too.” Yuri smiled, leaning into his touch and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Hey, it’s been a little while since practice picked up and we got so busy again. Would it be weird if we fooled around out here just a little bit?”  
“Um.” Otabek turned and looked around, making sure they were alone before he nodded and Yuri moved into his lap. “Whoa, you’re pretty forward today.”  
Of course I am, you’re making me work my ass off just to come see you tonight, Yuri thought, but he kept that to himself and put his hands on Otabek’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. What a douchebag, not letting him come see him work even once. Yuri would just have to convince him.   
“What’s up with you today?” Otabek laughed when Yuri pulled his lips away. “You usually make fun of me if I kiss you in public, now you’re all over me.”   
“I told you, I like the motorcycle.”   
“So you’re not embarrassed doing this stuff out here?”  
Yuri’s cheeks turned pink. “No.”  
“Good, so I can do this.” Otabek smiled, lifting up Yuri’s shirt and leaning down to suck on the sensitive part of his chest.   
“Beka!” Yuri gasped, his heart leaping to his throat. “W-Wait a minute, I didn’t say-”  
Otabek swirled his tongue and put his hand between Yuri’s legs, cupping him there and squeezing.   
“Q-Quit it you perv, I was just talking about making out.” Yuri whimpered, his face burning hot. “Otaaaa.”   
“You’re so red right now.” Otabek laughed as he pulled his mouth away and put Yuri’s shirt back down. “It’s cute.”  
“You’re such a jerk, now I’m all…” He huffed and squirmed around, his jeans uncomfortably tight. “I hate you.”  
“Sorry.” Otabek grinned, planting a kiss on the side of Yuri’s neck. “You still can’t come to the club tonight, so stop driving yourself nuts over it.”  
“What?! Th-That’s not what I’m doing at all, I’m just-“  
Otabek cut him off with a kiss and Yuri instinctually pushed his hips forward, trying to get friction.   
“Shit, sorry.” He breathed, breaking the kiss and pulling himself back.  
“Don’t be sorry. You’re cute when you’re aroused.” Otabek gave his hips a squeeze. “Listen, tell you what. Sleep over tomorrow night. We can have all the crazy stupid sex that you want since I have to work tonight.”  
“Or you could let me come with you and we could have crazy stupid sex afterwards.”  
“Orrrrr, you could stay out of a club you’re too young for and be a good boyfriend.” Otabek pecked him on his chin. “I’ll still take care of you if you’re open to doing that out in the open.”  
“Um.” Yuri glanced down and blushed hard. “Okay, but don’t laugh at me if I get all stupid, I’m still not good at this stuff.”  
“I won’t laugh at you.” Otabek said, putting his hand back between Yuri’s legs and rubbing. “Keep an eye out for anyone around, okay?”  
“Okay.” He swallowed, feeling more blood rise to his cheeks. Stupid Otabek. Why was he being so strict about this stupid club thing? Maybe he really just didn’t want him around in a place like that. Maybe he was embarrassed. Yuri’s heart sank and he leaned forward to tuck his head into the crook of Otabek’s neck while he touched him. He was probably just embarrassed to be dating someone so short and young looking who didn’t know anything about music and all.   
Yuri pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to just focus on how Otabek was touching him, unable to contain his heavy breathing and the soft moans that would escape his lips before he could stop them. He still hadn’t figured out how to be so controlled when they did this kind of thing. He didn’t know how Otabek always stayed so cool.   
“O-Ota, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered, digging his fingers into Otabek’s shoulders. “I-I don’t want to make a mess, but-“  
“Here, I got you.” Otabek said, putting his arms around Yuri’s waist and laying him down in the grass.   
“What are you- Ah!” He cried out when Otabek took him in his mouth. “Nnn… B-Beka, a-aah!” Yuris hips pushed up against the other’s mouth and he came hard into his mouth, squirming around on the grass as his orgasm passed. Stupid jerk, always making him so weak. Screw this, he was totally going to win Otabek over tonight. He was tired of always being the wimp. He’d show up tonight and be the coolest fucking person there. He’d make Otabek blush for fucking once.   
“You okay?”  
Yuri sat himself up and grabbed Otabek by the collar, yanking him in to kiss him hard. “You know next time we do this, I’m gonna make you act all stupid and girly alright?”  
“Okay.” Otabek laughed. “Whatever you want.”  
Yuri blushed and reached down to zip his pants back up again. “Do you want to go get something to eat?”  
“Sure, in a minute. I want to sit here with you just a while longer.”  
Yuri’s heart lifted a little bit at that. Maybe he wasn’t such an annoyance if Otabek was trying to spend more time with him. “Okay.” He moved back up to sit next to him and tucked himself under his arm. “You can drop me off at home after dinner. I’ll let you get ready for work.”  
“Thank you.” Otabek smiled, giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. “You can come back to my place whenever you want tomorrow.”  
Yuri sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s shoulder, looking out at the waterfall. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter Two

“What are you all dressed up for?” Yuri’s grandfather asked as he washed the dishes and Yuri tugged on a pair of boots that were two sizes too small. Stupid growth spurts. He was losing half his wardrobe.  
“I’m going to go watch Otabek DJ tonight.” He said, putting his sunglasses on his head and tucking his hair back behind his ears.   
“Are you supposed to be doing that? You’re still 17 you know.”  
“It’s fine, I’m there as his guest.”  
“Alright, just be careful.”  
“I will be.” He tugged down the sleeves of his jacket and stood up. Otabek always loved when he wore the clothes they’d bought together in Barcelona. It was his exhibition skate outfit and it didn’t leave much to the imagination, but he knew he looked pretty fucking cool in it. He’d even thought about putting the make up on his eyes, but thought that might be a little much. The last thing he wanted to be was an embarrassment. “I might be staying at his place tonight, but I’ll text you what I’m doing, so don’t stay up worrying or anything.”  
“You’re lucky I’m so lenient with you, Yura.”  
“I know, I know. Call me if you need me for anything, yeah?”  
“I will. Go have your fun.”  
Yuri went over to give him a quick hug goodbye then headed out. The club was walking distance, so it would only take him a minute to get there. His heart was racing, he was so excited. Nothing pained him more than feeling like Otabek was out of his league, but once he snuck in and Otabek realized he didn’t look out of place, he’d stop treating him like he was some stupid kid. He was determined to really blow his mind the next time they had sex too and stop letting Otabek turn him into some kind of whimpering school girl every time. It had really been getting to him lately, feeling behind Otabek. Even if he was supposedly a better skater, Otabek was so good at everything else and Yuri wanted to catch up. How much did he have to do to be enough for him?   
He followed the sound of the pulsing music into the downtown area. It was a Saturday night, so everyone was out. All the outside tables at the restaurants were full of friend groups and couples, a lot of them drunk. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun, it made him excited to go and see Otabek. At the very end of the block was the black painted warehouse with a line stretching around the corner. Stupid people waiting in line. It was so easy to get into places like this.  
He’d scoped it out before and it would take him all of two minutes to get in through the bathroom window, so he walked around to the back and hauled a garbage can over beneath the window.   
Yuri pushed himself up and peered through the window, making sure the bathroom was completely empty before he pushed it open and weaseled his way through. The hand dryer was right below the window, so he was able to land his feet on that and hop down. It was a fucking piece of cake, why did so many people go through the trouble of fake IDs and all that? Stupid.   
Yuri stopped for a moment to check himself out in the mirror, making sure he hadn’t gotten too dirty climbing in and fixing his hair a bit. He may be biased, but he was positive that this was the hottest he’d ever looked. Otabek would probably lose his mind.   
The bathroom floor vibrated with the intensity of the music and he nearly went deaf when he opened the door, revealing a strobe-lit crowded dance floor of drunks and party girls. His heart pounded for a second, worrying that he was going to stick out after all, but then he saw Otabek up front, standing behind the DJ booth, shuffling the songs around and his nerves melted. He looked so fucking hot up there, all focused and smoldering.   
Yuri went running up to him and grinned, leaning on the side of the booth. “Miss me?”  
“Yuri?” Otabek asked, barely audible over the music as he stared at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?! I told you, you can’t be here.”  
“Don’t look at me like that, what’s the big deal?” Yuri glared. “I snuck in, everything is fine.”  
“Everything is not fine, you’re not allowed to be here. You don’t even have a fake ID to show if someone asks you for it.” Otabek huffed and turned back to his booth, changing the song to something a little heavier with a deep bass that shook the room. “Why don’t you ever listen to me?”  
Yuri’s heart sank down to his stomach. Otabek wasn’t happy to see him at all. “Are you embarrassed of me?” He felt stupid having to shout it so he’d hear. “I wore the clothes that you bought me, I thought you’d like if it if I blended in.”  
“You don’t blend in, you’re five feet tall and you’re dressed like a stripper and anyone who looks at you can tell you’re too young to be in here!”  
“Don’t yell at me!” Yuri bit back. “Why do you want me to stay away from you so badly?! Are you really that humiliated by me?!” His heart hurt and he hated himself for it. He came because he loved him and he wanted to support his hobby, but Otabek was looking at him like he hated him. He’d never seen that look on his face before.   
“Otabek!”  
Otabek turned around and was faced with a balding man in a white shirt and tie stomping his way over. Yuri didn’t know who he was, but he clearly wasn’t a club goer.   
“Is that him?” The man asked, glaring at Yuri.   
“Yes Sir.” Otabek sighed, speaking loudly to be heard. “He was just leaving, I-“  
“I told you that we have a strict policy regarding minors! I don’t care who he is, he’s not allowed in! Are you trying to get us shut down?!”  
“No Sir, it was just a misunderstanding, I told him-“  
“You told him what? That you’d sneak him in through the back and that I wouldn’t notice? I don’t put up with this shit, Otabek. Set the playlist for the night and leave.”  
“What?” Otabek blinked. “Are you saying I’m-“  
“Fired.”  
Yuri’s heart leapt up to his throat. Otabek was getting fired because of him? He hadn’t realized it was that serious. He never would have come if he need it could actually cost Otabek his job. “Wait, wait!” He shouted, rushing over in a panic and putting his hand on Otabek’s shoulder. “It’s not his fault. He told me that I couldn’t-“  
“I don’t want to hear it, you’re lucky I’m not calling the police.” He hissed at them. “Now get out of my bar before I have you tossed.”  
“We’re going.” Otabek said, turning to press a few buttons on the panel before turning and walking away.   
“Wait, Beka!” Yuri cried out, stumbling after him as he weaved through the crowd towards the exit. “Beka, I’m sorry!”  
Otabek shoved the door open and walked out, nearly shutting the door on Yuri if he hadn’t caught in time and followed him outside.   
“Beka, please I’m so sorry, I had no idea-“  
“Why the fuck can’t you ever listen to me?” Otabek said, his voice low as he faced away from him.   
“I…” Yuri’s stomach turned. “I didn’t know you would really get in trouble, I just-“  
“I told you that I could get in trouble if I brought you.” Otabek glared, whipping around to pierce him with cold blue eyes. “I told you exactly why you couldn’t come and you still didn’t listen to me. What did you think was going to happen?”  
Tears welled up in Yuri’s eyes. If this was anyone else, he’d be furious and he’d snap right back at them, but this was Otabek. This was the boy that he loved, the first one he’d ever been with, and the only one he trusted completely. “I thought you would be surprised and happy to see me.”  
“Why would I be happy to see you if I told you not to come, Yuri?!” Otabek yelled, making the smaller boy flinch. “Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Do you ever think about what other people want? I moved all the way to Russia for you. I-I lost my parents because they couldn’t accept our relationship and this is how you repay me?”  
Yuri felt like his heart had physically torn at those words. Otabek had never even yelled at him, he couldn’t stand the way he was glaring at him. “I’m so sorry, please stop talking like that.” He choked, his stomach twisting and his tears becoming harder and harder to hold back. “I made a mistake, I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”  
“You didn’t make a mistake, you sat down and you thought about it and you made a plan to get it done because I told you no and you always have to get what you want.”  
“That’s not true, I came because I love you! I wanted to see you having fun and learn more about all that music you like. W-We did it in Barcelona, so I thought it was okay.” Yuri was shaking. No matter what he said, that awful look in Otabek’s eyes wasn’t changing. “Otabek…”  
“Go home, Yuri.”  
“What? No, talk to me.”  
“I don’t want to talk to you right now, you just got me fired.” Otabek glared again and that was the last push it took for Yuri to cry.   
“Stop it, I’m sorry. Please, I’m so fucking sorry. I-I can’t take this, not from you.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet, squeezing his eyes shut as the cries escaped his lips. “I’ll make it right. I’ll go talk to them tomorrow and explain, just please don’t hate me. Don’t hate me, Beka. I-I need you and I love you so much. You know what it takes for me to be able to say that, please don’t-“  
“I’m not doing this with you right now.” Otabek sighed, looking away from him. “Go home.”


	3. Chatper Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy Victuri is here

“Beka!”   
Otabek ignored him and turned away, walking out of the side alley they were standing in and out to the street, leaving Yuri alone and terrified. What was he going to do? Did Otabek just break up with him? Yuri just told him he loved him and Otabek had walked away without saying it back.   
He couldn’t go back home, he didn’t want his grandfather to see him like this. Yuri choked out a sob and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. He was going to regret this, but he needed someone right then. Anyone.   
“Listen you stupid old man if you ever make fun of me for this I’ll never forgive you, but I need a ride and a place to stay tonight.” He croaked as soon as Viktor answered the phone, wiping his eyes as he spoke.   
“Yurio? Where are you?”  
“I’m downtown by that rock club I mentioned Otabek was working at. I-I need somewhere to go.”  
“What happened?”  
“I’ll tell you later, I just need to go somewhere.”  
“Okay, I’ll send you a cab, just come over here. Yuri’s visiting, does that matter?”  
Yuri groaned. Stupid Katsuki. “It’s fine. Thank you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m having Yuri call your cab right now. What’s going on? Did something happen to your grandfather?”  
“I-I…” Yuri’s mouth quivered. “I think Otabek just broke up with me and I don’t want to come home. Grandpa’s not good with this stuff and I don’t want him to worry.”  
“Oh Yurio.” Viktor sighed. “We’ll set up the guest room for you, don’t worry about a thing.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri grumbled, begrudgingly. He was going to feel humiliated about this in the morning, but at that moment, he just couldn’t be alone. Viktor might tease him a little, but him and Katsuki wouldn’t really judge him. Lord knows how many times he’d seen the other Yuuri break down in tears.   
He stepped out to the street to wait for the cab and climbed into the back when it arrived, trying to get himself together as he was driven to Viktor’s house. He just couldn’t stop fucking crying. He could keep himself quiet, but the tears just kept coming. Was Otabek right? Had he just been selfish? He just wanted to feel like Otabek wasn’t embarrassed of him, that was all. Yuri was so proud to be with him, especially since they’d stopped hiding the relationship from the public. What would he tell his fans if they were really broken up? And how would he skate against him? How could he even live now without having that one person who understood him and all of his stupid flaws, but somehow managed to love him anyways?  
By the time Yuri was standing on Viktor’s doorstep, he was a sniveling mess and too upset to even worry about how stupid he was looking.  
“Yurio?” Yuuri Katsuki was the one to answer the door and he was looking at him with those big concerned eyes that made him want to cry even more. “Hey, come on in, we were just about to call and ask where you were.”  
Yuri sniffed and walked inside, wiping his eyes as Viktor stepped out of the kitchen.   
“Hey, there you are. Come sit down, we made some snacks and things.” Viktor said, stepping into the living room with a tray of spring rolls to set on the coffee table. “Come have a seat, you can tell us everything.”  
Yuri glared at first, but then he decided to drop the stupid act. That was the shit that drove Otabek away. He sat down on the couch, but ended up glaring anyways when he saw how cozy the two of them got on the armchair to his right, Viktor sitting on the arm rest just to get his arm around Katsuki’s shoulders.   
“Alright Yurio, give us the tale.” Viktor said, crossing his legs.   
“I-I think I made Otabek hate me.” Yuri said, his glare fading as new tears welled up in his eyes. “I made him stop loving me, I-I was stupid and I-“  
“What, did you sleep with someone else?”  
“No.”  
“Did you hit him?”  
“No.”  
“Geeze, what’d you do? I mean did you just call him a loser or a douchebag too many times because I told you that if you kept doing that-“  
“Viktor.” Yuuri interrupted in that gentle voice of his, putting his hand on Viktor’s need. “Just let him talk.”  
“Oh. Right, sorry. Go ahead Yurio.”  
Yuri sighed and looked down at his knees. “I really wanted to go watch him work at the club he just got hired at. I-I just like to watch him DJ you know? He always looks so happy doing it and he always tells me about the music that he’s playing. I wanted to go and support him, but he said I couldn’t go because the club is eighteen and up.” He sniffled a little and wiped his eyes again. “I kept asking him if I could just sneak in so I could watch him and he kept saying no, so I thought that maybe he was embarrassed of me and I wanted to see if I was right or not, so I snuck into the club to see him.”  
“Aw, well that doesn’t sound so bad.”  
“That’s what I thought, but when I got there he just started yelling at me and then his manager came over and fired him for letting a minor in.”  
“Oh.” Viktor blinked. “Never mind, that’s pretty bad.”  
“Fuck.” Yuri cried, his shoulders shaking again as he held his head in his hands. “I told him sorry a billion times, but all he did was scream at me and he said that I was selfish and when I told him I loved him, he just walked away. H-He left me there and it was in that sketchy part of town in some alley beside the club, so it was like he didn’t even care if something happened to me.” Yuri hugged himself and doubled up, pressing his head down against his knees as he cried. “I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.”  
“He just left you out there?” Viktor frowned. “That’s not like him… Yuri, you just made a mistake, you’re not a horrible person for it. Everyone messes up now and then. I mean for God’s sake, I accidentally leaked Yuri’s nude once and we still love each other.”  
“Can we not talk about that right now?” Yuuri sighed. “Yurio, are you sure he broke up with you?”  
“I-I don’t know, but I don’t think he loves me anymore.” Yuri choked. “I’ve never seen him angry like that before and he looked like he hated me. He’s never looked at me like that.”  
“Gosh, Yurio… I don’t know what to say. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. We’ve all heard him talk about you. He loves you more than anything.”  
“He’s right.” Viktor added. “You’re all he talks about. I’ve gotten to know him pretty well since he started at our rink and the only time he smiles is when you come up, or he’s skating with you or something. We’ve seen you two together, he always looks at you like I look at my Yuuri right here.” He laughed, leaning down to kiss his own fiancée’s forehead.   
“Can you freaks not be so lovey dovey right now, I’m already dead inside.” Yuri groaned, lifting his head up and wiping away those stupid tears yet again. Fucking Otabek. Breaking his heart like this and leaving him all alone out there with nowhere but Viktor’s to go. “I’m the worst person in the world. He left his family so we could be together and all I did was hurt him.”  
“Don’t be so pessimistic, I’m sure you can make it up to him.”  
“How?” He gulped, his eyes burning from crying.   
“I don’t know, why don’t you go back to the club during the day time and try to explain to the manager what really happened?”  
“I figured I’d do at least that much, but I’m afraid that Beka doesn’t want anything to do with me.”  
“Oh don’t say that, it’s just a bad fight. Everyone has them.” Viktor shrugged. “Tomorrow’s a practice day for him, but not for you right?”  
Yuri nodded.   
“Well do something for him. We can help you.”  
“Like what?”  
“Hmm.” Viktor leaned his head on his fist. “Good question.”  
“It’s hopeless, he hates me.” Yuri grumbled. “I ruined it. He was super embarrassed of me too. He said I looked too young and short and I was dressed like a stripper.”  
“Oof. I mean you got some eros going on there, but that’s a little harsh. I always liked that outfit, where’d you get it?”  
Yuri’s mouth wobbled again. “Beka bought it for me.”   
“Ooooof, yikes, oh I’m sorry. Yuuri, help me out here. I’m no good at this.”  
“You really aren’t, are you?” Yuuri laughed standing up out of his chair and moving over to sit by Yurio. “It’ll be okay, Yuri.” He said, leaning over and putting his arms around him.   
“What are you doing you freak?” He hissed, but Yuuri just hugged him harder. “You’re such a weirdo.”  
“He won’t let go until you embrace it.” Viktor smiled, sliding over into the chair from the armrest and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.   
Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned into the hug, letting Katsuki hold him a moment before he pulled away. “Is it okay if I sleep here?”  
“Of course it is, slumber party!” Viktor beamed. “We can watch scary movies and catch up on all the other gossip. Did you hear Chris slept with Seung-Gil last weekend? I always pegged him as straight. Who knew?”  
Yuri sighed and leaned back against the couch, finally feeling a little cried out. “You still didn’t tell me what we’re gonna do to make this up to him.”  
“Don’t worry about that.” Viktor shrugged, standing up to go and get some blankets and pillows for the couch. “We’ll think of something.”


	4. Chapter Four

It took all night long, a gallon of coffee, all the food in Viktor’s fridge and then some, but they managed to get it done, all working together. It was just on paper, but with Yuri leading the process, they’d choreographed a full couples skate routine for Otabek to skate to with Yuri. When they went shopping together in Barcelona after the Grand Prix, that had been when they truly became close and when they went to dinner that night, Otabek had given Yuri one of his headphones, so he could show him his favorite song. The routine would be set to that music.   
He’d march down to the club and do whatever he had to do to get Otabek his job back then he’d go out and buy him all the gifts he could physically carry. Otabek’s favorite chocolates and flowers and the albums Yuri knew he was looking to buy, but hadn’t gotten the chance to yet. He wanted to show him how well he knew him and how much he supported everything that he was into.  
“Alright, thank you guys for all the help, but never speak of this night again.”  
“Okay Yurio.” Viktor mumbled, half asleep and curled up with a fast asleep Yuuri on the pull out couch. “Davai.”  
“Thanks.” He sighed, pulling his jacket back on. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” He grabbed his phone last and headed out to catch his cab. First thing was first, he had to head home to change. Grandpa was out at work, so he didn’t have to worry about explaining why he’d gone to sleep at Viktors. He just went straight to the apartment and put on a clean pair of jeans and the extra soft t-shirt Otabek always liked because it was so comfortable to cuddle in.   
Yuri was exhausted, but he resisted the urge to crawl back into bed and added on the leather jacket that Otabek had bought him as well. He felt really weird after breaking down like that last night… He’d never cried like that over someone before.   
He wasn’t a nervous person, but when he made the walk back to the club and stood in front of the front door, he felt his stomach turning. He needed to be nice. No matter what this guy said to him, he needed to not call him a loser, or throw a fit, he just needed to beg. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, stepping back as he waited for someone to open it.   
“Yes? We’re closed you know.” The manager opened the door and sighed when he saw Yuri standing there. “What do you want from me now, I already told you-“  
Yuri bit his tongue to keep from saying what his first instinct was and took another deep breath. “I came to ask if you would consider letting Otabek have his job back. It’s not his fault what happened last night, he told me not to come because I was underage and I snuck in anyways. It was me being a stubborn ass, he didn’t do anything wrong and there’s not a lot of places around here where he can do this kind of thing, but he really loves it and-“  
“Sorry kid, listen, I’m sure you and your uhh friend are decent people and all, but the fact of the matter is I replaced him this morning. Have a nice day.”  
“Wait, please can’t he at least-“ The manager shut the door again and Yuri’s shoulders slumped. This wasn’t right. Otabek hadn’t done anything wrong and if this guy could fire Otabek, he could just as easily fire this new guy. What a stupid pig, firing someone because of what someone else did. Maybe being nice wasn’t the right way to go after all.  
“OI! PIG!” Yuri shouted, kicking the door back open and stomping inside. “LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID COW YOU DON’T JUST FIRE SOMEONE FOR SOMETHING THEY CAN’T CONTROL AND REFUSE TO HIRE THEM BACK JUST BECAUSE YOU HIRED SOMEONE ELSE! HE’S A PART TIME WORKER, SPLIT THE SHIFTS YOU BALDING MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO HE IS?! THAT’S OTABEK ALTIN HE’S A REGULAR PODIUM HOLDER AT THE INTERNATIONAL GRAND PRIX AND YOU’D BE AN IDIOT TO LET THAT KIND OF PUBLICITY FOR YOUR VENUE GO!” He stopped to take a breath, but was cut off by the manager’s sigh.   
“Will you shut the fuck up if I let him come back two nights a week?”  
Yuri’s face flashed red. That worked. “Yes.”  
“Fine then. Get out of my club.”  
“Yes!” Yuri turned on his heel and walked right back out, grinning when he stepped back into the sun (what little of it broke through the Russian clouds). He got Otabek his job back, now he had no reason to hate him and everything should be okay again. Yuri could have fucking skipped as he walked away from the club and down a few blocks to the shopping district. He hit the flower store first and got the most expensive bouquet they had.   
“How bad did you mess up?” The young girl working the cashier asked as she rung up the large bundle of red, white, and pink roses.   
“Uhh pretty bad.” He laughed, swiping his credit card and stuffing it back in his pocket. “But this sort of thing is supposed to help right?”  
“If she doesn’t forgive you after seeing this, then she’s gotta be crazy.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” He blushed, remembering that the default assumption was that he’d have a girlfriend and not a nineteen-year-old Kazakh boyfriend. “Thank you, have a nice day.” He took the flowers then went across the street for the chocolates. There were these fancy truffles he noticed Otabek would often buy for himself as individual pieces, so he got a giant box of those and hauled ass down four more blocks to the record store.   
“Do you want a bag? You seem to have your hands full there.”  
“Oh!” A bag would be a good idea. “Yes, yes please.” Yuri said, placing the flowers and chocolates on the counter until the cashier handed him the bag and he carefully placed all of the items inside, swiping his credit card before leaving. Was this enough? Should he get anything else? Otabek already had everything he needed in the new apartment. Maybe these things were enough.   
He slung the bag carefully over his shoulder so as not to bruise the flowers then started making his way to the rink, trying to think of everything that he wanted to say.   
Yuri was rounding the corner when he passed the music store and stopped cold, eyeing the object in the window. It was one of those sound panel thingies with all the square buttons that you could use to make crazy techno music. He’d seen them on YouTube and stuff, but never in real life. Otabek would love that fucking thing. He was always on his laptop putting together songs and something like that would let him do so much more. “Oi, sorry grandpa.” He mumbled to himself, reading the price tag of 100,000 rubles [ *equivalent to a bit over 1500 dollars] and remembering the lectures he’d gotten about fiscal responsibility. Still though, this was all for Beka and he’d trade every cent he had in the world to never have to see that angry look in his eyes again.   
Yuri took his wallet out one more time and headed inside, hoping all the thought he put into the gifts would help Otabek forgive him.


	5. Chapter Five

Yuri snuck over to the locker room as soon as he got to the rink, avoiding being seen while he put everything except for the flowers into his locker. He didn’t want to have his arms full of stuff when he went out there to apologize and he could give him the gifts after they talked.   
He couldn’t get his heart to stop racing as he gripped the stems of the flowers with both hands and kicked the door open walking out and over to the edge of the rink where Otabek was in the middle of practice, Viktor and Katsuki doing the same.   
“Oh hey! Yurio!” Viktor called out, waving form the south side of the ice with Yuuri by his side. “Good luck!”  
Yuri’s face flashed red. Stupid Viktor, always calling attention to where it wasn’t needed. He saw Otabek stop skating and turn towards him, his heart thumping when they made eye contact. “U-Umm…”  
“Yuri?” Otabek skated over to the edge of the rink and stepped off the ice. God, he was dressed in tights and that black tank top, it was like he was trying to kill him.  
“Um…” Yuri swallowed hard and held out the flowers. “I got you these. I got you a bunch of other stuff too, I just couldn’t carry it all, so take these for now. I-I also got the club to take you back for two nights a week.”  
Otabek looked at him with wide eyes and took the flowers, glancing up and down between the roses and Yuri’s red face. “You did that?”  
“It wasn’t hard, I just yelled at him.” Yuri sighed. “I have something else for you, but you don’t have to accept it.” He pulled the papers out of his back pocket and unfolded them, holding them out to Otabek as well. “I-I had to have Viktor and the pig’s help to do it, but I choreographed a routine for us to do together. I-It’s set to that song you showed me when we were on our first date in Barcelona because you said it was your favorite song and last week you were complaining about how boring the music for your last free skate was, so I thought maybe-“  
“You did all this? Yuri, this must have taken you all night.” Otabek said, flipping through the pages.   
“I-I just…” Yuri gulped and looked at him with glassy eyes. “I don’t want you to hate me. I’ve never had someone like you before who looks after me and wants to talk to me so much. You never get mad at me when I’m being defensive and you always listen and…” Yuri put a hand over his mouth to stop his lips from trembling, his eyes already welling up. “Please don’t hate me, Beka. I need you.” He choked, on the brink of sobbing when Otabek threw his arms around him, dropping the flowers and the papers and holding him tight.   
“I never hated you for one second, don’t ever think that again.” Otabek said, holding Yuri tight against his chest.   
Yuri knew people were looking at them and he knew he’d already made an idiot of himself, but he started crying before he could stop himself, holding onto Otabek like his life depended on it. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, I promise I just wanted to come and support you a-and I thought that you might be embarrassed of me, so I wanted to show up to see if I was right and now I know that I was, so I’m sorry for embarrassing you there. I’m an idiot.”  
“I’m not embarrassed of you.” Otabek said, one hand coming up to hold the back of Yuri’s head as he cried. “I love you. I just meant that you stood out and I was angry. I didn’t mean to make you think you embarrassed me. You’re one of the best skaters in the entire world, how could I be embarrassed?”  
“Why did you leave me out there? I-I said I loved you and you just walked away and that place gets so sketchy at night, I-“  
“Were you scared?” Otabek asked, pulling back and cupping Yuri’s face in his hands. “You walked there by yourself, so I didn’t think it was a problem. I don’t know the area too well either.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. That was shitty.”  
“It’s fine.” Yuri sniffed, blushing as Otabek brushed the tears off of his cheeks. He hated that they were doing this in front of everybody, but he couldn’t bare waiting. “You’re not breaking up with me?”  
“Of course not. I mean, I was mad at you, but I don’t want to break up. Did you think I did?”  
Yuri choked out a little sob and nodded, clamping his hand over his mouth.   
“Yuri… Hey, hold on.” Otabek leaned down and unlaced his skates stepping out of them and waving down his coach. “Oi! We need to cut it short today, I’ll come in tomorrow if that’s okay.” He waited for a thumbs up, then turned back to Yuri, holding his shoulders. “I really had no idea you were so hurt over this, let’s get out of here okay?”  
Yuri didn’t want to even risk opening his mouth, so he just nodded and watched as Otabek picked up his skates, the flowers, and the papers with their choreography. Otabek wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him off to the locker room, away from his ice.   
“GOOD JOB YURIO!” Viktor shouted from the ice and Yuri blushed an even deeper shade of red, following Otabek into the locker room.   
“Here, sit down.” Otabek said, guiding Yuri to one of the benches so he could sit. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri sniffed. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just…” He sighed and hid his face in his hands.   
Otabek set the flowers and everything on the bench beside him and kneeled in front of Yuri, taking his hands away from his face. “Yuri, I’m so sorry I scared you like that. Are you sure you’re okay? I never should have left once you started crying like that last night, I feel horrible. I was going to call you right after practice to apologize.”  
“I really thought that you didn’t want me anymore.” Yuri swallowed.   
“Of course I want you.” Otabek pulled him in and kissed him, tasting the salt from Yuri’s lips and kissing away the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Listen, I get a little annoyed when you don’t listen to me, but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I mean look at you. You’re a wreck just because of one fight. You’re always so serious and angry, I’ve never even see this side of you.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “I love when my little soldier shows me his softer side.”  
“Ugh, this has been so embarrassing. First I had to go crawling to Viktor for help, now everyone saw me cry like an idiot.”  
“I love that you did that for me.” Otabek hugged him again and squeezed tight. “Let me take you back to my place. I’ve never felt more in love with you.”  
Yuri started to smile and pressed a kiss to the top of Otabek’s head. “I’m glad you still love me… Wait here, let me get the rest of your gifts.”  
“Oh, Yuri I don’t need anything else. The fact that you came up with a whole routine for us to that song is already-“  
“Shut up, I already bought them, so take them.” Yuri said, putting a finger on Otabek’s lips then standing up, walking over to his locker and spinning open the lock to pull out the chocolates, the records, and the little sound board. He had no clue what it was really called, but he knew Otabek would love it.   
“Christ Yuri, what did you spend?”  
“Money’s not an object.” He put each of the items on the bench and smiled when he saw Otabek’s face flush.   
“You knew I wanted all these?” Otabek asked, sifting through the records before his eyes darted to the piece of musical equipment. “Yuri, you didn’t.”  
“Do you like it? I thought it might help with the songs you make on your computer, but I don’t know how any of this stuff works.”  
“Let me call a cab, I need to get you back to my place right now.”  
“Why?”  
“Yuri you have absolutely no idea how I’m about to wreck you.” Otabek said, looking him right in the eye and Yuri swore to God he would have fainted if Otabek didn’t stand up and grab his hands right at that moment.   
“Stop looking at me like that you weirdo.” Yuri blushed, looking off to the side. “Call an Uber or something.”  
“There’s my Yura.” He laughed as he took his phone out of his pocket and ordered their ride. “You realize I’m gonna shower you in gifts back now.”  
“Don’t do that, I’m the one who owes all the apology gifts.”  
“You’ve more than made up for sneaking into that stupid club.” He put his phone back in his pocket and pulled Yuri to his feet, so he could kiss his cheek. “Can I say something without you freaking out on me?”  
“Um, sure.”  
Otabek leaned in and brushed his lips against Yuri’s ear. “I’m going to marry you one day. It could be years down the line, but it’s going to be you. I’ve known that since our first date.”  
“You’re such a douchebag, you’re just trying to make me cry again.” Yuri said, stepping forward to wrap his arms around him. “Help me get out of here without being seen by Viktor and the piggy.”


	6. Chapter Six

When they got back to Otabek’s apartment, they laid out all the gifts on the dining room table to make sure nothing got lost, then went straight to Otabek’s bedroom. They’d decorated it together after Otabek moved in a few months ago, so Yuri always loved it. The bed was too big even for the both of them and the walls were a light charcoal color, the room complete with dark wood furniture, and a sleek back bed spread with silk sheets that always got Yuri to sleep like a baby.   
“Hey, I won’t fight back today, or give you a hard time.” Yuri said, his cheeks still pink as he shrugged off his jacket and toed his shoes off. “I um… I just want to be with you.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Otabek smiled, taking off his shoes and scooping Yuri up in his arms bridal style.  
“Hey.” Yuri laughed. He didn’t even get the instinct to yell at him this time, it just felt good to be loved in such a silly way.  
Otabek held him up with one arm and pulled back the thick comforter of the bed, laying Yuri down on the black silk sheets and tugging at his shirt. “Arms.”  
Yuri lifted his arms and Otabek slid his t-shirt off.  
“I love this shirt.” Otabek laughed, tossing it aside and unbuttoning Yuri’s pants. “Hips.”  
Yuri raised his hips and sighed as Otabek finished stripping him down. “You keep this place so cold. I don’t know how you stand it.” He pulled the comforter up to cover himself and watched, red-faced, as Otabek got himself undressed and got everything they needed out of his nightstand drawer. “Um, you don’t have to wear a condom if you don’t want to. I like it better without.” He knew he’d said otherwise before, but he had just felt gross admitting it. It felt a little more intimate without that layer between them.   
“If that’s what you want.” Otabek shrugged. “I’ve been tested, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He slid under the covers next to Yuri and pressed the small tube of lubricant into his hand. “I’m gonna warm you up, okay? I’ll help you last if we get to that point.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri sighed as Otabek pulled him in close and started to kiss his neck. “If I fuck up and finish early, just keep going. I’ll bounce back quick.”  
“Got it.” Otabek said, coming back up to peck him on his lips. “Hey I have a little surprise for you after this. Don’t let me forget.”  
“Okay.” Yuri’s heart lifted a little at that and he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, sighing as the other’s mouth went back to his neck and his hand slid up to his chest. “I love this bed.” He breathed, feeling the softness of the sheets against his naked skin while Otabek’s hand slid down to take hold of him. “Hhh.” Yuri turned his head and hid his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck, breathing hot and heavy against his skin. “Can I touch you too?”  
“You can do whatever you want, Yura.” Otabek murmured, his lips pressing against Yuri’s forehead. “Whatever feels right to you.”  
Yuri nodded and reached his hand down to stroke Otabek, his heart skipping when he felt him harden in his hand. “Sorry I’m still not very good at this.”  
“There’s no good or bad. Everyone has their own way of doing things and I like that you’re shy in bed. It’s the only place you’re like this.” Otabek stopped touching him and held three fingers out to Yuri. “Here, put on as much as you think you need.”  
Yuri nodded and flipped open the lube with one hand, touching Otabek with the other. He poured it over his fingers and spread it around, reaching down between his legs to add some there too. He’d learned not to be stingy with how much they used. It was always easier with more.   
“Just tell me if anything hurts too much.” Otabek said, sliding his slicked up hand between Yuri’s thighs and easing in his index finger.   
Yuri’s face turned hot and he pulled Otabek into a kiss while he prepared him. “Ota.” He whispered against his lips, sliding his tongue into Otabek’s mouth and sliding one hand up into his hair. He tasted like the chocolate he’d eaten on the way there and his fingers were gentle as they eased his muscles into relaxation. Yuri always loved to kiss Otabek. His body was so hard and strong, but his lips were always soft, his tongue always gentle.   
“I’m so lucky to have someone like you.” Otabek breathed when they parted, easing his middle finger in and dragging his mouth down to Yuri’s chest.   
“Hhh!” Yuri gasped. “Beka, why do you always have to do this part?”  
He pulled his mouth away for a moment and laughed. “Because it drives you crazy.”  
“I-I’m the one who’s supposed to be driving you crazy today.” Yuri blushed, his thighs twitching as Otabek inserted his ring finger as well and swirled his tongue around his nipple again. “You make me feel like such a freak when you do that.”  
“Shush, don’t be ashamed of what you like.” Otabek said as he pushed his fingers in deep and Yuri cried out involuntarily. “God I love the sounds you make.”  
“Stoppp, I can’t help it.” Yuri whimpered as Otabek pushed his fingers in and out.   
“You think you’re ready?”  
“Y-Yeah, you can start whenever you want.”   
“Okay.” Otabek pressed a line of kisses down his neck. “Don’t hold back okay? You always get embarrassed, but it drives me crazy when you moan for me.”  
“Okay.” Yuri swallowed as Otabek pulled his hand away and moved to lie on top of him.   
“Is this good?”  
Yuri nodded and put his hands on Otabek’s shoulders, his cheeks still pink.   
“You look so cute today.” Otabek smiled, tucking Yuri’s hair behind his ears so his face wasn’t hidden. “I’ll go slow.”  
“You don’t have to. We’ve been doing this for a while now, it’s not so bad anymore.”  
“Still, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Otabek pressed a soft kiss against Yuri’s lips then reached down to guide himself in.   
Yuri took in a sharp breath when Otabek entered him at first, but relaxed when he felt his boyfriend’s lips nibbling on his neck and kissing it in all the little ways he liked.   
“Wow you are getting used to this.” Otabek laughed, kissing Yuri’s jaw as he eased himself all the way inside.  
Yuri rolled his hips to help himself adjust then leaned up to give Otabek a real kiss, trying to translate all the warm feelings that he didn’t quite know how to express right then. “You can move.”  
“Okay.” Otabek started to rock his hips back and forth and kept his lips on Yuri’s skin as he moved, kissing his neck, his jaw, his collar, sucking gently.   
“Y-You can leave a mark if you keep it low enough to hide.” Yuri sighed, his heart pounding as Otabek moved back and forth.   
“Alright.” Otabek grinned, pressing one kiss to Yuri’s cheek before he went to work on marking him, sucking on the skin right below his collarbone.   
“Nnn… Beka, go faster.”  
Otabek obliged and Yuri’s toes curled at the pleasure, pushing his hips up to get some friction against Otabek’s abs.   
“Fuuuck.” He whined, hiding his face in his hands. “Ota… O-Ota, harder.”  
Otabek rolled his hips and grabbed one of Yuri’s hands, bringing that to his lips as he picked up the pace yet again and pushed in hard.   
“Ah!” Yuri cried out, wrapping both of his legs around Otabek’s hips. “Otaaa.” His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed back against him. “Hhh.”  
“I love you so incredibly much, Yuri.” Otabek murmured, pinning his hand above his head and kissing him on the chin. “I can’t believe you cried for me.”   
“D-Don’t make fun of me.” Yuri whined, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.  
“I’m not. I love that you care so much about me.” Otabek rolled his hips and Yuri whimpered underneath him.   
“Beka, stop, you’re gonna make me get all mushy again.” Yuri dug his free hand into Otabek’s shoulder.   
“Yuri…” Otabek breathed, pressing their foreheads together.   
“O-Ota, I’m close.” Yuri whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m just still-“  
“I am too.” Otabek said, squeezing Yuri’s hand. “I have no control when I’m feeling this in love with you.”  
“Beka…” Yuri felt tears well up and shut his eyes to hold them in. No more fucking crying for God’s sake.  
“I’m gonna marry you, Yura.”  
“Stop saying that. You’re such a freak sometimes.”  
“Altin-Plisetski.” Otabek grinned, rolling his hips and kissing Yuri’s lips again. “Plisetski-Altin.”  
“Ahh.” A whimper escaped Yuri’s lips and he let go of Otabek’s hand so he could get his arms fully around him, his back arching up when Otabek reached down to stroke him. “I-I can’t… Ota, I’m-“  
“I’m there too.” Otabek gasped, bucking into Yuri hard enough to give both of them exactly what they needed right at the same time.   
Yuri accidentally let out a cry far louder than he intended and bit his lip when he came. Fucking hell, the neighbors were definitely going to hear that. Otabek, on the other hand, just dropped his voice and murmured his name over and over as he finished, bucking his hips and hiding his face in Yuri’s neck.   
“Beka.” Yuri sighed, a thin coat of sweat over his skin as Otabek pulled out and laid down beside him. “Wow…”  
“I can’t believe I have someone like you.” Otabek breathed, staring up at the ceiling. “We had one fight and you went out and bought me gifts and stayed up all night just for a romantic gesture. You’re so cold to everyone… Why am I so different for you?”


	7. Chapter Seven

“You know why.” Yuri sighed  
“Tell me.” Otabek rolled onto his side, those warm eyes falling on Yuri’s.  
“I already told you I love you, you asshole. Quit milking it.”  
“There’s my tiger.” He laughed and pulled Yuri against him, squeezing tight and kissing the top of his head. “Thank you for everything. I won’t ever walk away from you like that again okay? If we fight, neither of us leaves until we talk it through.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri sighed. “I just get too scared if things get left open ended like that.”  
“I’m sorry for doing that.” Otabek slid his hand down to the small of Yuri’s back and pulled the comforter up to their shoulders. “I didn’t know that area was so sketchy, did anything happen?”  
“No, Viktor sent me a cab.”  
“Heh. You spent the night with Viktor.”  
“Shut up, Katsuki was there too it wasn’t weird.”  
“Did you let Viktor see you cry?”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
“Aw look at you, making friends.” Otabek teased.  
“I just didn’t want to go home and get Grandpa all freaked out.”  
“Does he not like the relationship stuff?”  
“No, it’s not that. He really likes you and he thought I’d like boys since I was like four and started ballet, so the gay thing’s not really an issue, but whenever I’m upset he gets super worried and freaks himself out over me. I guess when I first started skating competitively I had a thinner skin and would freak out a little more from time to time until I got good enough to have confidence. Now he’s kind of protective.”  
“I didn’t know you used to be so self conscious. I can’t even picture that. It’s sweet your grandpa cares about you.”  
“Yeah, I just don’t like to worry him.” Yuri yawned, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s chest. “I don’t know how you skate with all this muscle. You can’t jump high if you weigh too much.”  
“You can’t jump high with little twig legs either.”  
“Excuse you.” Yuri frowned, kicking the covers off so he could grab his ankle and bring his foot up over his head. “Have you seen this?”  
“I wasn’t talking about yours.” Otabek laughed. “You crushed a watermelon with your thighs last Monday just to win a bet with Viktor.”  
“Serves him right.” Yuri said, putting his leg back down and pulling the blankets back up. He was just moving over to snuggle with him again when his stomach growled and Otabek raised his eyebrows. “Uhh… I may have rushed out to see you this morning without breakfast.”  
“You want to go out for lunch?”  
“Sure. If you want to.”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry too.” Otabek said, pushing himself to a sitting position. “Hold on, let me show you your surprise first.”  
“Oh. I forgot about that. What is it?”  
“Come here.” He pushed the blanket away and patted the space between his legs.  
“What are you doing you freak, we just had se-“  
“It’s nothing weird, just come sit in front of me.”  
Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, but moved over anyways, sitting in between Otabek’s legs and pulling the comforter up to his waist to cover up. “What are you doing?”  
“Hold on.” Otabek took Yuri’s hair out from behind his ears and straightened it out with his fingers a little bit before separating out a few strands and braiding it.  
“What the hell, did you learn how to do my hair?” Yuri laughed. “Why?”  
“Well, you always love it when I touch your hair and it helps you relax. I thought maybe our new little ritual before competition would be that I could do this for you and then you’d be less stressed before skating and I would be too.”  
Yuri’s cheeks flashed pink. “That’d be really nice.”  
“Right? I learned online, I might not be very good at it yet.” He reached over and grabbed a hair tie off the nightstand, one Yuri had left there after staying over a few nights ago. “You don’t have to keep it this way if you don’t want to. I just wanted to practice.”  
“No, it’s nice.” Yuri smiled, feeling Otabek’s strong fingers gently put his hair up into a ponytail and weave the braids that went across the sides of his head.  
“It’s a little messy.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine.” Yuri leaned back against Otabek’s chest and tilted his head up so he’d see him smile. “I love it.”  
“You can’t even see yourself.” Otabek smiled back, kissing Yuri’s forehead. “Let’s get dressed and go get some food. Maybe we can see a movie after or something?”  
“Can we take the motorcycle?”  
“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Otabek said, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist to give him one more squeeze. “You want to ride up front this time? I’ll teach you what to do. We’ll go around the block a few times to make sure you get the hang of it and don’t kill me.”  
“Really?!”  
“Don’t tell your grandpa.”  
“Yes! This is going to be so fucking cool. Come on let’s go, let’s go.” He jumped out of bed and started tugging his clothes back on, careful not to mess up his hair as he put his shirt back on. “I didn’t bring any other clothes, can I borrow something to sleep in tonight?”  
“Aw yeah, you look so cute when you wear my clothes.”  
“Not my fault I’m forty pounds lighter.”  
“More like half a foot shorter.” Otabek said as he finished getting himself redressed. “You ready?”  
Yuri stuffed his phone in his pocket and nodded.  
“Alright. Don’t kill me in any fiery accidents if I let you do this.”  
“I mean, no promises.”  
“Fair enough.” Otabek sighed. “Let’s go.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Otabek was able to go back to work at the club after all of that, but of course Yuri had to go on suffering not being able to watch him DJ. It was like 75% of what made Otabek so cool, it totally sucked not being able to go see him do it. He’d been making his own music a lot more lately though with the equipment Yuri bought him and that made him feel really happy. He felt bad not being able to go support him, but after two months of that, his eighteenth birthday finally rolled around.   
“You guys shouldn’t have done all this, I’m embarrassed.” Yuri blushed when he walked into practice that evening. Otabek had told him they’d be celebrating after practice, so he hadn’t expected any kind of surprise party at the actual rink. Otabek, Viktor, and Yuuri had put balloons all over the ice and set up a table with presents, cake, and more balloons. “Beka, I told you I don’t like surprises you know.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t like anything, so I didn’t listen.” Otabek smiled, walking over to take Yuri’s skates out of his hands and setting them by the locker room door. “Come and open everything.”  
Yuri felt his face turning red at the arm Otabek put around his shoulders to lead him and walked up to the table where Viktor and Yuuri were sitting together. “What are you doing in town again?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri.   
“Well, I was coming to visit Viktor and work on my new short program, but when I realized your birthday was coming up, I came early. We figured you’d hate a real party, so we thought we’d just give you gifts.”  
“You don’t have to say anything, we know you like it.” Otabek smiled, sitting next to him and taking one present from the pile. “We figured we should make it just the four of us, so you wouldn’t get overwhelmed and annoyed, but Mila, Georgi, Llilia and Yakov left gifts for you and you got lots of gifts mailed into the rink too.”  
“What? From who? My fans don’t know my birthday.”  
“People like you, Stupid.” Otabek said, nudging him in the side of his arm. “Chris, Phichit, Kenjirou, and Yuuri’s whole family all got you something.”  
“Yeah, Yuuko, Mari, and Minako were really excited.” Yuuri laughed. “Yuuko’s daughters made you cards too. They miss you in Hatsetsu.”  
“Really?” Yuri blinked, his cheeks warming. He knew people admired him and his skating and all, but he didn’t think that many of them actually liked him. He’d need to call Yuuko later especially and thank her. “How’d they all know it was my birthday?”  
Viktor laughed and slung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “His whole family already knew the date by heart, but Otabek rounded up everyone else and told them just to send a gift if they wanted to. No one said no.”  
“I um… I don’t know what to say, thank you guys.” He said, looking off to the side and pushing his hair back to try and hide his embarrassment. He wasn’t very good at these things, but he hoped they all knew that he was happy.   
“Here, open mine first.” Otabek said, handing him a box wrapped in black paper with gold ribbon.   
“You know me a little too well, Beka.” Yuri untied the ribbon and tore back the paper, lifting the lid off of the cardboard white box. “WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!” He gaped and all of them laughed. It was a skating outfit, sleek black and sequined to high heaven with accents of gold. When he was working with Otabek on their couples skate, he told him that he wanted to get an outfit to fit the rock music, something black and gold that would look really cool. “This is like everything I described, how did you-“  
“I had it custom made. Viktor knows a guy.”  
“Isn’t it great? He makes all of my outfits and he’s making Yuuri’s this year too.” Viktor grinned. “My present goes with it, open that next.” He slid a pink wrapped box across the table and Yuri quickly unwrapped it, his eyes widening when he pulled out a new pair of black skates with gold blades and laces. The padding on the inside of them were leopard print too and they were his exact size. They even looked comfortable. “You’re going to look so adorable.”  
“I…” Yuri blinked.   
“You don’t have to say anything, we know you love it.”  
“You guys.” Yuri turned to Otabek and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” He would have kissed him if everyone wasn’t looking, but made a mental note to thank him properly later.   
“I’m glad you like it, we can have it altered however you need.” Otabek said. “I have one that matches.”  
“Really?” Yuri beamed. “Does it look the same?”  
“Mine has silver instead of gold.”   
“We are going to look so fucking cool.” He laughed, turning and pointing at Viktor. “Big mistake Old Man, our couples skate is going to kick yours ass.”  
Viktor just winked at him and turned to smack a kiss against his fiancee’s cheek. “We’ll see if he says that a month from now.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing, we’re just adding some more stuff to ours right now.” Yuuri laughed, blushing a little himself as he leaned into Viktor.   
“Oi, do you ever not have an arm around him?” Yuri asked Viktor, who simply shrugged and pulled his own Yuuri a little closer.   
“What can I say? He’s too adorable. I can’t resist.”  
“Viktor.” Yuuri laughed, taking three gifts from the pile and placing them in front of Yuri. “The blue one is from me. The purple ones are from Minako and Mari. I’ll give you Yuko’s and the girls’ next.”  
Yuri placed the outfit and the skates carefully back in their boxes and put them off to the side. The next to go was Yuuri’s, which he tore open and raised his eyebrows at. It was a picture of Potya printed on fabric, but what exactly was it?  
“Pull the whole thing out, it’s a blanket.”  
“Whoa, seriously?” Yuri pulled the whole thing out and laughed. It was a fleece blanket, patterned with all different photos of his cat. “How did you make this?”  
“We took all the pictures you put on Instagram and cut them out, then sent them to this website that could print things on blankets.” Yuuri shrugged. “Do you like it? We had one made of Makkachin, so we thought you might like it.”  
Yuri frowned at him, but folded the blanket back and hugged it begrudgingly. “I love it. Happy?”  
“Yeah.” He laughed. “The others are from my sisters.”  
Yuri opened up the rest of the gifts one by one and was blown away by the thought put into each one.   
Yuri’s sisters both bought him clothes, a leopard print jacket from Minako and a collection of band t-shirts from Mari. He’d been texting her a little while ago about some of the music that he was listening to since she was into a lot of that stuff, all artists that Otabek had shown him, but most of them groups that she already listened to and knew well.   
Yuuko sent him a Japanese recipe book and an apron with his name hand-stitched into it since he’d taken up cooking after visiting Hatsetsu. Her daughters had all made their own cards for him too with little doodles of him skating.  
Kenjirou sent an assortment of his favorite snacks with a few little trinkets like a stuffed tiger and an ice skate key chain and Phichit sent him a framed photo of his dance off against drunk Yuuri from the banquet all that time ago. That gift was one of his favorites once he realized how embarrassed it made Katsuki. He was even getting a little emotionally overwhelmed by all of the thought and sentiment in every gift until he unwrapped Chris’s gift and dropped the box immediately.   
“WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID THAT PERV BUY ME THIS?!”  
“What is it?” Viktor blinked. “Did he buy you that new male lingerie that they sell online? He sent me some of that one time, not sure exactly why, but it looks good on Yuu-“  
“Oh my God.” Yuri groaned, pushing it away and hiding his face.   
“It can’t be that bad.” Viktor took the box and looked inside. “Oh. Oh my.”  
“What?” Yuuri pushed his glasses up and glanced inside, immediately turning red. “Why does Chris put us into these situations?”  
“What’s the big deal?” Otabek asked, leaning over to try and see. “Oh Jesus Christ.” Still in it’s box, was a far too realistic looking sex toy. “Should I be insulted?”  
“Alright, we’re never speaking of this again.” Yuri said, flipping over the box so they couldn’t see it and gathering up the wrapping paper to throw away.   
“Don’t worry about the mess, I got it.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to his cheek then standing up to gather all of the wrapping paper.  
Yuri watched him take it all to the trash can and looked out at the assortment of personalized gifts. Other than that pervert, Chris, everyone had given him things that showed they knew him so well. He loved every one of them. “Um… Thank you guys for doing this. It was really nice.”  
“You’re not done yet, Mister. It’s time for cake.” Viktor said, sliding a platter with a plastic cover over to the center of the table while Otabek took a seat next to Yuuri again. He pulled off the plastic cover to reveal what was obviously a homemade chocolate cake and not a store bought one.   
“Who made this?”  
“Who else?” Viktor cocked his head at Otabek.  
“You made my cake?” Yuri looked up at Otabek and laughed when he saw him blushing. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I wanted to. I got your grandpa’s recipe.”  
“This is grandpas?!” Yuri’s eyes lit up. “What are we waiting for? Everyone has to try this, it’s the best cake you’ll ever have.”   
Yuuri took a pile of paper plates from underneath the platter and passed one out to everyone, grabbing the box of plastic cutlery as well to give everyone a fork.   
Otabek took the cake knife and sliced it into big pieces, giving the first to Yuri, then serving the others.   
Yuri took one bite and immediately dropped his fork, yanking Otabek into another hug. “It tastes just like grandpa’s! You’re the best. You should bake for us more often. I had no idea you were so good at it.”  
“Well uhh this was cake number four, but I’m glad you like it.”  
“It’s really good.” Yuuri said, taking a bite. “Your grandpa always has really good recipes.”  
“Yeah he made me breakfast this morning for the first time in like six months and I almost died.” Yuri got back to eating his cake, but scootched closer to Otabek, smiling when he put his arm back around his shoulders.   
“Hey this is kind of like a double date.” Viktor grinned, leaning his head on his hand and looking over at Yuuri. “Aw, we’re on a date.”  
“Hey you perv, this is no kind of date.” Yuri glared. “Quit being weirdos.”  
“Eh it’s a little bit of a double date.” Otabek shrugged, pressing a kiss against Yuri’s cheek. “Finish your cake, I’ll go put our music on. Skate with me?”  
Yuri nodded and gave Otabek a kiss back, just a quick peck on his lips. He was a little embarrassed doing it in front of Viktor and Katsuki, but Otabek had been so sweet doing all of this for him that he didn’t want to withhold affection from him.   
They all finished their cake and Otabek pumped some music in, the kind that he always played for Yuri and sometimes in his clubs, but first on the playlist was the song for their couples skate.   
Yuri put on the new skates from Viktor and they all went out on the ice, practicing a little bit, but mostly just sort of dancing and kicking around the balloons. Otabek kept lifting him just to make him laugh and spinning him around.   
“Beka!” He laughed when Otabek grabbed his waist from behind. “Don’t do that, I’ll fall.”  
“I’ll catch you, don’t worry about it.”  
“Don’t let me catch you two fooling around on the ice again.” Viktor said as he spun Yuuri around with one hand.   
“You’re just jealous because you can’t get Katsuki above your head.” He jumped up and let Otabek lift him all the way up again, laughing until he was brought back down.   
“I love how happy you are right now.” Otabek smiled, turning Yuri to face him and kissing him on the lips.   
Yuri’s eyes flew open at first, embarrassed to kiss in front of other people, but Otabek was so gentle and sincere in it, that he couldn’t help kissing him back, even if he did have to hear Viktor whistle at them. “Hey.” He grinned when they pulled apart. “Do that thing where you slide me between your legs and pull me back up. I’ll spin out of it.”  
“Alright birthday boy.” Otabek said, widening his stance and taking Yuri’s hands so they could do the move.   
Yuri couldn’t stop laughing the whole time. It had been a while since he skated purely for fun and he forgot just how fun it could be. Otabek was a really good dancer too. They all sort of were after years of ballet, but dancing casually was always different.   
They skated until it started to get late then gathered up and popped all of the balloons to clean up the rink. Yuri felt great. They’d all given him exactly what he wanted. No crowds or formalities, just the four of them in a casual setting where there was no pressure and no obligations.  
“Night’s not over.” Otabek said as he stepped off the ice. “Viktor and Yuuri are going to take all your gifts back to my place, so we can go out.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Well now that you’re 18, I thought you might want to go clubbing.”   
Yuri’s eyes widened. “Really?! Are you sure? Won’t I stick out too much? I still look kind of young. Do I need to go home and change first? Are they okay running an errand for us just so we can go out? Are you playing tonight, or are we just going to-“  
Otabek leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss, holding Yuri against him and dragging his tongue over his lower lip. “We’re going to a different club on the other side of town that I heard good things about. You’re fine in what you have on. Viktor and Yuuri don’t mind and I already told your grandpa about it to make sure you wouldn’t get in trouble for going to a place like that.”  
“You’re the coolest.” Yuri beamed, smacking one more kiss against Otabek’s cheek. “Can we drink together?”  
“If you want.”  
“Yeeessss. This is the best birthday ever.” Yuri rank over to Viktor and Yuuri and gave them both one big hug. “Savor this moment you freaks, it won’t be happening again. Thanks for tonight.”  
“Awww Yurio.” Viktor gushed, hugging both Yuris back. “I’m glad you had a good time.”  
“Yeah, it was no trouble or anything.” Yuuri smiled when they pulled apart. “We’ll take your stuff back. Otabek gave us a key. You guys can go have fun.”  
Otabek came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ready to go? I brought the bike.”  
“Did you bring-“  
“Yes I brought the jackets.”  
Yuri beamed and walked behind him to jump up on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. “Let’s go, let’s go.”  
“You’re lucky you’re so light.” Otabek said, hooking his arms around Yuri’s legs. “Thanks for the help guys. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”  
“See you!” Viktor waved. “Have fun you two.”  
Otabek carried him out of the rink and to the parking lot where he had his bike, the helmets, and jackets.   
Yuri slid on the jacket and popped the helmet on without complaint, letting Otabek sit first before taking his seat behind him. “Thank you so much for all of this.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I want you to have a good birthday.” Otabek said as he started up the motorcycle and pulled out of the parking space. “Hold on tight.”  
They sped their way uptown and spent the night dancing together. Yuri finally felt like he wasn’t too young for someone like Otabek and he didn’t even care that he stood out like a sore thumb in the club of older people. Otabek bought all his drinks and taught him what they all were, letting him get drunk enough to have fun, but not drinking himself and not letting Yuri go far enough to get sick. He stayed close to him the whole time, spinning him around on the dance floor and kissing him all night long. The music was great and Yuri couldn’t stop laughing until near the end of the night when they got to a little bit of grinding and he couldn’t tear his mouth away from him.   
“Take me home, Beka.” He whispered against his ear, having to lean in extra close to be heard over the music. “I really want you.”  
“You sure?”   
Yuri nodded and gave him another kiss. He was lightheaded, dizzy, but mostly just overwhelmingly happy and in love. Plus, he’d never had sex drunk before. He wondered if it would feel even better.   
“Just don’t let go of me on the way home okay? You’re kind of a clumsy drunk.”  
“I am not.” Yuri said, leaning forward and taking his leg up behind him into a vertical split. “Could a clumsy drunk do this?”  
“Not if I let go of you.”  
Yuri took his hands off of Otabek’s shoulders and wobbled a little, taking his leg back down. “Fair enough. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Otabek took him back to his apartment and Yuri held onto him tight the whole way home.   
When they walked into the apartment, his gifts had all been stacked neatly on the dining room table and Potya was sitting on Otabek’s couch.   
“Potya!” Yuri beamed, running over to pick up his cat and hugging him tight. “What are you doing here you big silly kitty? I missed you! Ooh, I missed you so much. Who’s the best cat in the entire world?”  
“Wow you’re silly when you’re drunk too.” Otabek laughed. “Your grandpa dropped him off. We thought you’d want him.”  
“Why are you so good at being a boyfriend?” Yuri peppered his cat’s face in little kisses and set him down. “I’m dizzy, carry me to bed.”  
Otabek obliged and picked him up, bringing him to his bedroom so he could lay him down again on those soft sheets.   
“I have too many clothes onnn.” Yuri groaned, kicking his shoes off. “Bekaaaa.”  
Otabek laughed at him and pressed a few kisses against his cheeks and neck before undressing him and then himself.   
When they got to the actual sex, Yuri was even more uncontrollable. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and everything felt even better than usual. Otabek’s kisses made his skin tingle and his legs twitched with the pleasure as his boyfriend rocked back and forth. He was positive that he was being too loud especially for so late at night, but he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried and when Otabek brought him to orgasm, he nearly screamed, falling back on the sheets, a sweaty, quivering mess.   
“We can shower in the morning.” Otabek said, lying down next to him.   
“Wait, wait can you get me Potya before we get all cozy?”  
“You want to sleep with the cat?” Yuri gave a sleepy nod and looked up at Otabek with big blue eyes. “Pleeaassee? He’ll be lonely out there.”  
“Okay, okay.” Otabek sighed, pressing his lips against Yuri’s forehead before pulling away. “You’re too cute to say no to today.”  
“Mm.” Yuri sighed. He felt all warm and fuzzy. The day had been perfect. He’d expected to go out to dinner at most. He didn’t think there’d be a surprise party and presents and all the surprises from Otabek.   
“Here.” Otabek said, stepping back in with the cat in his arms and kicking the door shut behind him.   
“Yay, Potya.” Yuri grinned as the cat walked over to him. “We’re like a little family.”  
“A cat’s not a baby.”  
“He’s my baby.” Yuri said, squeezing him tight as Otabek slid in next to him. “Here, you spoon me and then I can hold Potya.”  
“You’re such a weirdo sometimes.” Otabek pulled the blankets up over their shoulders and pulled Yuri close to him, spooning him and pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. “But I love you.”  
Yuri leaned back into his touch and closed his eyes, unable to help the smile on his face, being in bed with his cat and the person he loved after such an amazing day. “I love you too, Beka.” He yawned. “Thank you for everything.”  
Otabek told him he loved him back and leaned over to give him a proper kiss goodnight before settling back down, watching as Yuri quickly fell asleep, holding that fat cat like a teddy bear. “What would I do without you?” He sighed to himself, tucking Yuri’s hair behind his ear so he could see his sleeping face. “Sleep tight, Tiger.”

End.


End file.
